Taunts and Torments
by CamiBelle
Summary: Fili doesn't understand why his brother is so distant. At least, until he see's what has been done to his little brother.
1. What's Wrong, Kili?

Kili walked through the door of the Durin's modest little home to find Dis and Fili sitting at the dinner table, waiting impatiently for him. The archer kept his hood up to cover his face, and pulled his jacket tighter around his body.

"Good evening," Dis said sternly. "And just _where_ have you been?"

"Nowhere," Kili muttered.

"Of course," she replied sarcastically. "Well, go wash up and join us for dinner." Kili stalked off towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut with a thud.

Fili and Dis shared a look of concern. "I'll go talk to him," the blonde dwarf said, standing up from his spot at the dinner table to follow his brooding brother into the bathroom.

Kili walked over to the candle stand by the bathroom mirror and quickly lit it with some flint resting near the sink. Staring at himself in the mirror for the first time since his . . . incident, he slowly removed his hood to take a look at his face.

Bruises were starting to form across his jawline and with close examination he saw that he had a split lip. _Better than I thought it would look,_ Kili thought. He was just about to look at the real problem, his torso, when he heard the bedroom door open. Kili quickly moved and blew out the candle right before Fili walked in.

"Any particular reason you are sulking, Kili?" Fili asked to the vast darkness.

Kili made to move past his brother, but Fili heard Kili's footsteps and grabbed his arm. Kili flinched at the pain it caused him.

Fili's face turned from annoyance to concern as he heard Kili wince in pain.

"What's wrong, Kili?" Fili anxiously tried to look into his brothers eyes, but the lack of light prevented him. Why Kili felt the need to blow out the candles, Fili knew not.

"It is no concern of yours," Kili retorted.

"You're my little brother. Everything is my concern." Kili just stalked back into their bedroom and pulled his hood up again. Fili briskly followed him into their room.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" And for a moment, Kili _did_ want to tell Fili what happened. But only for a moment. Kili felt that he wouldn't be able to face the shame that telling would bring him. Nor would he wish to see his brothers face marred by disapproval.

"Kili." Fili pulled his brother's hood back to look Kili in the eyes when he saw Kili's face covered with bruises and a split lip. "Who did this to you?" Fili asked quietly through clenched teeth. He would make whoever did this pay for touching his little brother.

"Look, everything's fine. I-I can handle this."

"Oh, I can see that," Fili quipped sarcastically. "Look, just let me help you."

Fili held onto his brother by his shoulders, hoping Kili would see sense if he could stare directly at his worried brother's eyes. But this action only caused Kili to whimper. "What happened to you?" Fili asked, looking to find what caused his brother such discomfort. Kili just looked to the floor in shame. Slowly, Fili removed his brothers jacket to see Kili's tunic stained with blood. The blonde dwarf gasped at the sight of his brother so beaten.

"W-Who?" was the only thing Fili could say in his state of shock. How dare anyone come near his little brother! The poor little dwarfling wasn't even 33 yet.

"Nereim and his gang," Kili replied softly, defeated and wishing nothing more than for this whole ordeal to be out of his mind.

"What did they do to you?"

Kili remembered their encounter with remorse . . .

* * *

_Kili was walking home after archery training, thinking about how he would soon be better than Fili at_ something,_ when he heard a familiar and unwelcome voice echo through the dark alley._

_"Hey look, boys, it's the elf," Nereim said._

_Kili walked faster, trying his hardest to block out the taunts thrown at him._

_"You know, I'm surprised Thorin even took you in. I thought that he hated elves," said another dwarf._

_"Thank Durin you aren't first in line for the throne. I don't think I could live in a kingdom ruled by an elf," another dwarf teased._

_"I don't know," said Nereim. "I mean, it's not like his big brother looks like the heir of Durin either. What with his blonde hair, I wouldn't be surprised if he was adopted as well."_

_"Fili is the rightful heir to the throne," Kili said coldly and without feeling. "There is no question. Now if you will excuse me-"_

_"Oh, but were not finished yet, are we boys?" Nereim looked back to his gang, who shook their heads quickly. "No, I think we should tell his_ highness_ what we really think of him and his little family." Nereim approached the young dwarf as his gang started to take out various knives from inside their jackets. Kili made a move to run, but was cut of by Nereim saying, "- or maybe we should express our feelings to your brother instead."_

_Kili's eyes widened. _No, not Fili, _Kili told himself. They could do whatever they wanted to him, but they could not harm his big brother. He slowly turned around to face his tormentors and silently took out his own knife. "What do you want with me?" he said quietly and calmly._

_"We just want to give you a little message. Think of it as a way to show you what we truly feel about our king." The dwarves approached poor Kili, their knives glinting in the torchloght, and they attacked._

* * *

Kili told his brother what took place earlier that night, and was particularly ashamed when he told Fili how he tried and failed to attack the dwarves with his small hunting knife. But while Kili felt shame, Fili felt fury. He was probably more furious than he had ever been before in his entire life. Fili always knew that Nereim was a cruel excuse of a dwarf, but _this?_ This was worse than anything the callous dwarf had ever done before.

"C-come on," Fili said, suppressing his anger as he moved to help his little brother. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Fili guided his injured brother towards the bathroom and carefully removed his stained tunic. Fili's heart melted at the sight of his brothers' blood and wanted more than anything to be able to make it so this night never happened. But, seeing as this was not possible, the best Fili could think to do was to promise Kili that he wouldn't tell mother, at least for now. Though Fili didn't understand why his brother felt the need to 'protect his pride' from his mother, he obliged his wish.

Fili slowly and carefully began washing away the blood that covered his brother's torso, and made a vow to avenge his brother, even if it was the last thing he ever did.


	2. Let Me Help

**AN: So thanks to kyoiku kanji, I decided to make this a multi-chaptered fic . . .**

* * *

For the past hour, Dis had been waiting patiently in the living room, hoping that her two sons were working out whatever 'issues' that they had. Little did she know that while she had been silently sitting at the table, Fili had been carefully washing the remnants of blood from his brother's beaten torso. Every so often, Fili would hear Kili wince in pain, and apologize profusely for hurting his little brother. Thankfully, the last of the blood had finally been washed off Kili's body, and Fili watched as the dark-haired dwarf sulked over to his bed and sat there, playing with a knife in his hands.

Fili was currently looking out the bedroom window and thinking of where Nereim was at that exact moment. What Fili would do to him once he got his hands on the slimy dwarf. "I'm going to make Nereim pay for what he did," Fili promised himself out loud.

Kili, overhearing his brother's thoughts, set down his knife and replied, "No, you're not. I am,"

Confused for a moment at his brother's comment, Fili turned and said, "What? No! Kili, I'm not going to let them hurt you again."

"I can handle Nereim and his gang on my own," Kili said, determination covering all his features.

"Oh? Like you handled him earlier this evening?" Kili immediately looked down in shame as Fili realized how much of Kili's pride had been lost that evening.

Fili immediately regretted his words, but didn't have a chance to apologize before Kili said, "I wasn't prepared this time. Next time will be different." Kili thought of all the different ways he could make the dwarf pay for threatening him and his family.

Fili leaned against the bedroom wall. "There won't be a next time, Kili," he said with a tone of finality.

"What? Are you saying I can't handle him?" Kili asked with surprise, bringing his eyes up to meet his brothers in confusion.

Fili opened his mouth to reply but thought it best to remain silent, so he quickly closed it and looked away.

"You don't think I can handle them!" Kili said shockingly. Of all the people he thought would doubt him, he never imagined Fili would think him to be weak.

"Yes. I don't think you can handle them," Fili said bitterly.

"And why not?" Kili asked, exasperated.

"Because you are just a child, Kili," Fili said, his brothers stubbornness finally testing his resolve.

"And you're not?!" Kili rose, hoping that his last comment could possibly prove his brother's doubt to be folly.

"I didn't say that!" Fili said, anger rising up in his tone.

"Well, then, what _are_ you saying?!"

Fili blurt out, "You aren't skilled enough to take them on!"

Fili knew that he had struck a low blow. After all, a dwarf's skill with the blade was what made one a dwarf! Without skill, a dwarf would be nothing. He would be ridiculed and shunned, not thought of as a dwarf but as a burden. So naturally Fili wasn't surprised when he heard Kili faintly whisper, "Get out," after a short time of tense silence.

Fili hesitated for a moment, but decided that he wasn't going to be able to properly apologize to his brother until Kili cooled off.

* * *

Fili walked dejectedly out of his bedroom and collapsed on the dinner table, nearly scaring his mother to death.

"What happened?" Dis asked with concern.

"Nothing," Fili said, keeping true to his word. No matter how hot-headed his brother was and how much Fili wished to slap him for being so foolish, he still kept his promise not to tell their mother what happened.

"Hmm," Dis said, obviously not believing Fili's lie, but not pressing him further. "I'll make you some tea." Fili's mother rose from the dinner table and made her way into the kitchen, leaving Fili alone with his thoughts.

How could he have been so cold-hearted? Sure, Kili deserved to have some sense knocked into him, but what Fili said would have struck a nerve in almost any dwarf, let alone a broken one who wished more than anything to regain his honor. Fili was mentally kicking himself and continued to do so until his mother finally came out with a cup of hot tea.

It's almost as if Dis can sense that her boys had an argument, because she said, "Go talk to him." Fili, surprised at his mother for guessing what was wrong, hesitantly rose from the table, leaving his tea to sit, and walked towards their bedroom.

Fili was expecting his brother to be sulking in a corner or fast asleep, so he was very surprised to find his brother was . . . gone. Just gone. Confused, Fili looked around the bedroom to make sure that his little brother wasn't hiding in a cupboard or something. It was only when he saw their bedroom window open, and Kili's favorite hunting knife gone, that Fili realized what his brother was going to do.

He grabbed a nearby knife, raced out of the bedroom quick as lightning, and all but knocked his mother over in a race to the door.

"Where do you think you're off to?" she asked, not quite concerned but confused.

"Nowhere," Fili replied breathlessly as he flung the door open.

Dis knew that something was very wrong by the urgency with which her son left, but decided to wait until Fili came home before she truly allowed herself to be taken with worry.

* * *

Fili ran as fast as he had ever run in search for his little brother. He tried the back alley behind the pub that their uncle went to on occasion, he tried behind the archery range where Kili spent most of his time, he even tried the edge of the forest, but he couldn't find his brother or Nereim anywhere. Finally, on the verge of giving up, Fili figured out where they were. _Of course. Where else would they be. _Fili sprinted down the street and made a sharp left, finding himself right behind the forge where their uncle worked every day. Fili and his brother would often come here when they were younger and practice their sword skills when Thorin was out. Where else would Kili go to regain his pride than the very place where he first learned to protect it?

Fili stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his little brother fighting Nereim and his gang. Kili actually seemed to be holding his own fairly well, and even managed to have scared off the more cowardly of Nereim's gang already. But that didn't mean that Kili was winning. No, at that moment Kili was fighting Nereim himself, and things weren't looking up for the young archer. He had many small cuts across his face, and his left leg was bleeding badly. Not only that, but Nereim had Kili backed into a corner.

"Failed again, elf scum," Nereim taunted as he stepped closer and closer to Kili. "You know, it's too bad. You did this all to protect your brother, but once I'm finished with you, I'm just going to find poor little Fili and give him a taste of his own medicine."

"No!" Kili yelled as he attacked. He brought his small hunting knife above his head and struck. Hard. But it wasn't enough. Nereim, being trained in knife skill since he was a little dwarfling, knew exactly how to block Kili's blow so that his knife would leave his hands. Now undefended, Kili looked around in a panic.

Fili ran in at that exact moment, knife held high above his head. He brought the knife down with all the force that the 38 year old dwarf could muster. All the rage that Fili was feeling towards the cruel dwarf came out in that single blow. Although Nereim was fairly skilled, he could block the blonde dwarf's blow. Fili's knife came right down on Nereim's shoulder. A cry of pain came from the dwarf as he ran towards the shadows, defeated.

"Kili!" Fili cried as he ran towards his injured brother. "Are you alright?"

"M'fine," Kili said as he leaned heavily on his right leg. The gash on his left leg was bleeding badly, and Fili could see a little bone through the crimson. He was about to say that Kili was in fact very _not _okay, but that would probably just incite another argument.

"Of course you are. Come on, let's take you home," Fili said as he put Kili's arm around his shoulder.

"F-Fili?" Kili asked weakly, struggling to stay awake.

"Yes, Kili?"

"Thank you. For, you know, saving me," Kili muttered.

"Oh, Kili," Fili said before drawing his brother in for a hug. "I will always be there for you. You know that." Kili smiled and hugged his brother back. The two brothers walked home together, sometimes talking, sometimes just staying in a comfortable silence, until they came to their humble little home.

"And where have you two been?" Dis asked her sons as they walked through the door. "I have been worried sick about you for the past . . . Kili!" she said as she ran to her youngest boy. "What happened?"

"Well, you see, I kind of got in-" Kili began.

"It's my fault. I told Kili that he was stupid and then he . . . he fell and c-cut his leg when he ran outside." Kili gave a silent thanks to Fili for protecting his secret as their mother led him to their bedroom.

* * *

Oin had just left their house after he said that Kili would be fine with a few days rest. Fili sat down at the head of their bed and held his brother's head in his hands, stroking his hair. Kili jumped as Fili gasped with a sudden realization.

"What?" Kili asked.

"We haven't planned our revenge for Nereim yet," Fili said deviously.

"Well, have you got any ideas?"

Fili smiled as he told Kili of his plan for retaliation.


	3. For Family

Three days after Kili's unfortunate incident with Nereim, the young archer was still forced to stay in bed and rest his leg by a rather persistent Oin, who wouldn't allow Kili to move at all until he had fully recovered from his injury. Oin had been checking on the young dwarf several times each day, and each time he visited he told a worried Dis that Kili was gradually getting better and better.

But while Oin and Dis were worrying about Kili's health, the two brothers' spent their time plotting revenge. Fili had just explained the crucial part of their plan to Kili when the young archer exclaimed, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I'm the one with the brains, remember?" Fili teased.

Kili gave a lighthearted glare at his brother before breaking into a smile.

"Now that I think about it, why _didn't _you think of that? It is the thing that you're best at."

"Must've slipped my mind," the archer shrugged.

Their planning was cut short, however, by Oin coming in to check on Kili for the twentieth time. Fili mechanically moved to the head of their bed and began absentmindedly running his fingers through his brother's dark hair, as he had done every time Oin had visited. He was going to stay with his brother, but Dis followed the healer into the boy's room and looked at Fili, getting a confused reaction from the blonde dwarf.

"Fili. May I speak with you?" Dis said in a harsh and clipped tone. Fili had heard that tone only a handful of times, and had learned that it was never a good sign.

Fili looked at his little brother and shrugged, not knowing what it was that he had done this time, and replied to his mother, "Coming." He hesitantly rose from their bed and made it towards where his mother was standing. She moved and motioned for him to follow her, and he did so, closing the door behind him. He made his way into the living room and turned to face his mother.

"What happened the other night? And don't tell me it was nothing. I've had enough of that from you two to last me a lifetime," she said harshly.

Fili started to tell his mother about their encounter with Nereim, but then remembered his promise to Kili. "Me and Kili just got in a fight, is all. We've made up, though, so no need to worry."

"And was this fight so bad that you had your brother running away _through the window?!_"

"You know Kili, always overreacting," Fili said weakly. After a tense glare from Dis, the blonde dwarf added, "I called him mean names, mum. I'm _really_ sorry. It won't ever happen again."

"You're right, it won't. I'm very disappointed in you, Fili. I expected better than this from you," she scolded.

"I'm sorry," Fili mumbled as he sat down in the chair by the fire, staring intently at the crackling red and orange flames; the only thing breaking the tense silence.

The two stood there for a good ten minutes before Oin emerged from Kili's room and said, "Good news. I believe Kili is safe from infection and I'm allowing him to do normal activities, so long as he doesn't strain himself further. I would like to check on him later this week, though. Just to be sure that I didn't miss anything."

Dis gave one more disapproving look at Fili before disappearing to check on her youngest son. Fili waited in silence as he stared into the fireplace, deep in though. He knew that he hadn't deserved Dis' scolding, seeing as none of what he told her was true, but it still hurt to see his mother so disappointed with him.

"She'll come around," Oin said, disrupting the blonde's thoughts. Fili realized that the healer had clearly heard most of their conversation. "Just give her time."

"Thank you," Fili said. "Not just for the advice, but thanks for helping my brother."

"Anytime."

Fili slowly got out of his chair and made his way to his bedroom. Apparently Dis had left a few moments ago, for the only thing Fili found there was a small dwarf lying in their bed.

"So, it looks like our plan will be taken into action very soon," Kili said cheerfully as he sat up. "What's wrong?" Kili asked as soon as he saw his brother's solemn mood.

"Hmm?" Fili said distractedly. "Oh, nothing," he lied. There was no need to trouble his little brother over something that would blow over in a few days time. "So, where exactly do we want this to take place?"

Kili thought for a minute before replying, "Maybe by the archery range?"

"Good idea. But how do we get Nereim there in the first place?" Fili realized the small complication in their plan.

"Simple. We just tell everyone in town that we're looking for Nereim and we'll be there. He'll show up within the hour, I guarantee it."

"If you say so," Fili said. After making sure that they both had all they would need, the brother's crept out the front door and made their way all throughout town.

* * *

Fili had just vanished from the open area and went into a nearby tree when Kili heard the heavy footsteps of Nereim and his gang. Kili glared in defiance as they slowly came closer and closer to the young archer.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, boys. You know, I thought we ran you out of town," Nereim feigned confusion as he drew out his knife, glinting in the moonlight.

"If I remember, we had _you _running last time," Kili retorted, not losing his nerve.

"But, if _I _remember, it was your brother who snuck up behind me. You just stood there in the corner, like a wittle baby," the dwarf taunted as the dwarves slowly started encircling their prey. "When are you going to learn that you can't win, Kili? We're just gonna beat you every single time," Nereim emphasized the last three words.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Kili said as he grabbed his bow from behind his back and notched an arrow, aiming it at the cruel dwarf himself.

The taunting dwarf hesitated for a moment, before regaining his nerve, "You wouldn't. You don't have it in you." But before Nereim could tell his gang to attack, a dwarf named Thinbur took the initiative and charged towards the archer.

Kili quickly aimed his bow and shot, hitting the Thinbur's hand perfectly and causing him to drop the knife. The injured dwarf looked at Kili and winced in pain, carefully prying the arrow from his hand and stood next to Nereim. Kili looked back at the cruel dwarf and shrugged.

"I knew it! I knew you were too cowardly to actually kill someone with that silly little weapon of yours." Nereim gave the signal to his gang and together they attacked.

The first dwarf to follow Nereim's orders was named Fimunn. Fimunn and Kili used to be the best of friends a while back. That was, until Fimunn was drawn in to Nereim's life. Kili felt almost sorry for having to injure his old friend, but his feelings soon diminished as Fimunn ran towards the archer, hatred in his eyes. What Kili had done to deserve such hatred was beyond him. Perhaps Nereim planted lies in Fimunn's mind so to gain his trust? Kili would never know. Instead of dwelling on this thought any further, Kili notched an arrow and hit Fimunn in the thigh, causing him to double over and clutch at the embedded arrow.

Soon taking Fimunn's place was Bulrak. Bulrak was one of the more muscular of Nereim's gang, and was known to scare little dwarflings with nothing more than a glare. Kili didn't feel remorseful at all as he fired an arrow at the large dwarf's arm. A loud grunt came from the dwarf and Kili turned to face his next victim.

Fimdri attacked on Kili's right, nicking the young archer's shoulder and earning a wince of pain. Kili knew Fimdri all too well. He had gotten into many fights with the dwarf before. Fimdri was very agile, and was once in a traveling show before he heard that Nereim was calling for members to join his cruel gang. The dark haired dwarf soon notched an arrow and aimed for the agile dwarf's leg. However, being quick on his feet, Fimdri dodged the arrow and sliced at Kili's back, getting a hiss from the agitated dwarf. Kili, seeing that archery wouldn't be of much use against Fimdri, grabbed his hunting knife and lunged at the dwarf, ramming his knife into Fimdri's shoulder. He forcefully pulled the knife out, and turned to see who else he would have to fight.

Two more dwarves attacked in front and behind of Kili. He did a barrel roll to the side and narrowly avoided being skewered on both sides. The archer looked up and saw Morim and Gorim. Of course it was the brothers. They did everything together, so it shouldn't be too surprising that they attacked together as well. Kili had seen Morim and Gorim around town many times before, but he hadn't suspected that they would be a part of Nereim's gang until a few nights ago; the first night Nereim attacked him. Kili always thought that the brother's were gentle souls. He had never seen them hurt a fly before their first encounter. But the young dwarf soon learned of the ferocity behind the sweet, innocent faces he thought he knew. It was these two brothers that were responsible for most of Kili's scratches. Kili expertly notched an arrow and aimed it at the two dwarfs, taking his time until they were in just the right position. Morim had his hand raised high, knife in sight, and Gorim's shoulder had just aligned with said hand. Kili loosed the arrow and watched as it went through Morim's shirt sleeve and then grazed Gorim's shoulder. While the two dwarves were sorting out their entanglement, Kili looked up, ready to face the next dwarf.

There were very few dwarves remaining unscathed. Those Kili had faced had either run away or were sitting on the ground, nursing their wounds. Calunn was one of these remaining dwarves. Kili had only sen Calunn once or twice, and when he had the dwarf didn't utter a single sound. Kili always pinned Calunn as quiet and cunning, a fact that soon would prove to be right. While Kili looked down and notched another arrow, Calunn silently moved behind the archer and gripped his knife tightly. Kili was fairly surprised at where the dwarf went, but soon heard an almost silent crack behind him. Quick as lighting, he turned and shot the arrow into Calunn's calf, causing the dwarf to stumble and fall to his knees.

Kili looked around and could only see that Nereim was left. Slowly, almost tauntingly, he notched one of his last arrows and pulled back, aiming for Nereim.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Nereim said as he looked at Runrim, who had silently creeped behind the young archer. "We both know you don't have it in you." Nereim smiled in delight as Runrim raised his knife high above his head, readying himself for the killing blow. True, Nereim was slightly disappointed that he didn't get to kill the nuisance himself, but he would settle for his right hand man committing the deed.

"Kili!" a voice rang out through the darkness. Kili turned around just in time to see Fili's hunting knife embedded in Runrim's hand. Kili smiled a thanks to the tree he knew his brother was in before turning back to the cruel dwarf with which he quarreled with. Nereim, stunned that his plan had failed, barely noticed when a bow connected with his head, sending him unconscious onto the damp dirt of the archery field.

"Fili!" Kili called for his brother and leaned against the tree his brother was in. The young archer closed his eyes and relished his victory, before he heard the sound of boots scraping against bark that told Kili his brother was nearly at the bottom. It was the crunch of familiar boots on crisp leaves that caused the young dwarf to open his eyes, finding himself face to face with his big brother

"Thank you," Kili said genuinely to his big brother.

"No problem. You have to admit, that was a pretty good shot that I made."

"Not just for that. Thank you for helping me get my pride back."

"You're welcome." Kili slowly rose from his comfortable position against the tree and began walking back to the open field.

"Where are you going?" Fili asked, confused.

"There's something I need to do," the young dwarf replied mysteriously. Fili simply scoffed at his little brother and resumed Kili's old spot against the tree, keeping one eye trained on the archer just in case there were some of Nereim's gang left.

Kili made his way over to where Nereim was slowly regaining consciousness. The cruel dwarf looked up to see a familiar and unwelcome face staring down at him.

"You gonna kill me, or what?" Nereim said drowsily.

"You know what? I won't kill you. But not because I 'don't have it in me'. I'm not gonna kill you because that would be dishonorable. I don't kill just because someone gets on my nerves. I don't even kill when someone roughens me up a little. But," Kili said, leaning closer to Nereim so that their faces were almost touching. He said in a whisper, "What I will do is give you a warning. That warning would be this: threaten my family again, and I will _end_ _you_. Because that is the one reason that I kill. For my family."

Kili stepped back and walked towards his brother, who had no idea to what length's his little brother would go to to protect him.

* * *

Nereim had never forgotten his encounter with the young archer. For weeks after the incident, Nereim had hated Kili with a burning passion, but as the weeks grew into years, the dwarf began to see sense in Kili's actions. More than that, he actually started to _understand_ what Kili was trying to get across, even if Kili hadn't at the time. Nereim now understood that true loyalty was not to come from fear, but from love. The dwarf realized that his gang only followed him because they feared him, not because they cared for him, or even _liked _him. Soon, he became more detached from his 'loyal' gang and barely even noticed as they all gradually left him. After a while, it was only himself and Runrim, but even his most loyal follower abandoned the dwarf once he saw how lighthearted Nereim was becoming.

Years later, Nereim learned that his true calling was in the art of forging. He became one of the most respected blacksmith's in all of the Blue Mountains, and was called to forge for the house of Durin many times.

Kili had never forgotten their encounter, though, and had a seed of doubt whenever he went to collect armor or weapons from his old enemy. But, as time progressed, even Kili's doubt diminished, and Kili and Nereim actually became friends. Not close friends, but friends nonetheless.

It was no surprise to Nereim that Fili and Kili joined their uncle on his quest to reclaim Erebor. Nereim knew that Kili would follow his brother and uncle to the end of the earth; the archer's threat still rang clearly in his head to this day: Nereim had learned that Kili would do anything to protect his family.

It was no surprise to Nereim when he learned that Kili had fallen while protecting his uncle, who had been gravely injured, and his brother, who was killed by ferocious warg.

It was no surprise that even though Nereim and the Durin family were never close, the once cruel dwarf wept fervently for them and their loss.


End file.
